<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Admiral's Office by Smellslikezombies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582679">Admiral's Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies'>Smellslikezombies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Distant Shores (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chair Sex, Degradation, Desk Sex, F/M, I HATE THAT I HAVE TO USE HIS LAST NAME, Sir Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck the Admiral...<br/>Or maybe just on his desk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Cochrane/Main Character (Distant Shores)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Admiral's Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>olivers name is so ugly, COCHRANE makes me wanna gag and not in the good way dkfjdlkjflksjd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not all that impressive.” Eden gestured to the ship around her. “I’ve seen better.”</p><p>“Don’t let my father hear you,” Oliver warned, jokingly looking around as if scared the Admiral would show up to scold them. She laughed, and he could feel his skin heat up. His hand brushed against hers and he thought he would combust. </p><p>“Ooh, what’s through here?” she asked, pushing open a door and ignoring the way Oliver rushed in after her, trying to get her to come back to the main deck. </p><p>“Stop! This is my father’s office, he’s very strict about people in here.” She hopped up onto the large wooden desk, sitting on the Admiral’s important documents and kicking her legs. “You obviously don’t care.” He shut the door behind them, trying to will his hands to stop shaking. </p><p>“I don’t,” she confirmed and beckoned him closer from the door. Begrudgingly, he followed, still glancing at the doorway to ensure that his father wasn’t about to walk through. “Hey.” She reached a hand up and pushed his face so that he was looking at her. “We’re fine.” </p><p>“Mm, if you say so…” Quieting his worries with a kiss, she pulled him down to her, relishing the way his lips moved against hers and how his hands ran up her thighs. She was still seated on the desk, but she opened her legs wider to allow him occupancy of the space between, wrapping her feet around the back of his knees. They buckled, but the Admiral’s chair was behind Oliver to break his fall. “Oof!” He sat heavily in the chair, scrambling to sit up and get comfortable. </p><p>“Oops,” Eden said, shrugging to tell him that she knew exactly what she was doing. She hopped off the desk, crumpling up some papers under her palm as she did. Her next seat was in his lap, grinding against the growing bulge in his pants and catching his groans on her tongue. </p><p>“Eden, I--” </p><p>“Shh...may I?” She ran a hand to the front of his pants and he nodded wildly, overcome with pleasure as she unbuttoned his pants and fished his cock out, fully hard and already leaking precum. Stepping off him, she quickly undressed, flushing under the watchful gaze of Oliver as he ran his hand over himself faster and faster with every inch of skin revealed. Her hand replaced his own and his head was thrown back over the back of the chair with his hair falling in waves. “So good for me, Oliver…” She climbed back into his lap, sinking down on him and letting out a loud moan. </p><p>“They’ll hear!” he exclaimed, half whispering and half groaning as she ground her hips into his. </p><p>“I don’t care, Lieutenant.” She punctuated it by raising her hips and slamming her body weight back down onto him. Her face was buried in his neck, and he pulled her back out by her hair. </p><p>“Fine, then. I’m going to show everyone on this ship who you belong to.” Something in him switched as he lifted her up and borderline dropped her back onto the desk, the papers beneath her ass cold. Her juices dripped onto the important documents, mixing with the ink on every page. She didn’t have much time to appreciate how funny it was before she was being positioned at the edge of the desk and getting Oliver’s cock slammed inside her, filling her up in the best way. </p><p>“<em>Fuck me!</em>” she yelled, fingers warping the wood of the desk edge. He gave her a wicked smile and pulled all the way out. Repositioning his hands on her hips, he thrusted back in and let out a low moan at how she clenched around him. </p><p>“I intend to.” He began a breakneck pace, brushing against the spot inside her that left her seeing stars. With each thrust, he made her scream louder to the point that every soldier on the ship knew exactly what Oliver and Eden were doing. He didn’t give a damn. “That’s right, love, scream for it. Who’s making you feel this good?” </p><p>Her hands found a piece of paper and crushed it in a death grip. “You, sir. <em> Oh, Oliver…!</em>” she yelled, running a finger down to toy with her clit and send her over the edge. She tightened around him and let her mouth fall open in ecstasy, an expression he would have burned into his mind for the rest of time. He growled, unwilling to let her catch her breath. </p><p>“You’re not done yet, whore.” He picked her up and placed her on the ground, holding her up as he turned her around to press her front to the desk. She bent over the wood with her ass on display, an enticing place to lay a heavy hand. It was clear that any worry of his father walking in was gone as he groaned at the loud <em>slap </em>and the quickly reddening skin. She involuntarily pushed her hips back to his, drawing out a sinister laugh from the Lieutenant. He bent down, ignoring the pleasurable friction of her ass on his cock, and got down close to her ear. “So needy, hm?”</p><p>“Just for you, sir--” He cut her off with a tug of her hips until her heat was completely enveloping his cock. </p><p>“That’s right, you take me so well, Eden…” Oliver soothed, running a hand down her spine and stopping it on the small of her back. He was toying the line of overstimulation but she craved the swift pleasure of his cock inside her and the stinging pain of his hand smacking her ass again. Her head was cloudy and her thighs were twitching with the lazy strokes, following a smooth rhythm that left her gasping as she inhaled the wood scent of the desk. “What do you want, Eden?”</p><p>“I want to come, sir,” she moaned, grinding her hips back against his. He allowed it and quickened his speed, quickly pushing her to her peak once again. This time, he followed her with a loud groan, kneading the flesh of her ass with a tight grip. His cum leaked out of her and down her thighs, and he used his headband to wipe her down before throwing it in the small trash can beside his father’s desk. </p><hr/><p>“<em>Who destroyed my office?</em>” the Admiral shouted, pounding his fists on the desk in a manner that threw Oliver back into the events of just an hour before. “Lieutenant?!”</p><p>“I apologize, sir. I didn’t realize you were gone and therefore neglected to assign anyone to guard the room. Is anything missing?” he asked, trying to throw his father off the sex-filled scent. </p><p>“Hm, I don’t believe so. Whoever did come in here destroyed some of my papers, though! And left odd scratch marks in the wood…” The Admiral peered down at the ‘strange’ markings. “Were they trying to open something?”</p><p>“Possibly, but if nothing was taken, I don’t think there should be any reason to investigate further. Do you?” He was getting fidgety now, shifting from one foot to another. </p><p>“No, I suppose it’s fine if nothing was stolen. Although, I don’t remember these stains being on here…” </p><p>Oliver nearly bolted out of the room, letting out a small sigh of relief upon breathing the open salty air. He looked around and spotted a soldier watching him, but couldn’t meet his Lieutenant’s eyes. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! find me on tumblr @mrsbhandari</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>